One More Final: I Need You
by RetroRebel85
Summary: Oneshot, during Zelda cd-i and Super Mario World TV show. When Ganon defeats King Harkinian, Zelda takes her own life, causing a whirlwind of disasters to follow. Link tries to commit suicide, but Yoshi ends up in hospital because of it. Will he survive?


**One More Final: I Need You(tube poop)**

The great war of Hyrule was at a close, and King Harkinian was doing battle with Ganon. They fought ruthlessly, and Harkinian stunned Ganon. He rushed for the phone, and dialled the Hyrule Castle number. Zelda picked it up. "Hi father!" she cheered.

"Zelda, I'm under attack by the evil forces of Ganon!" he panted.

Ganon lunged with his sword and plunged it into Harkinian's heart. "DIE!" he laughed.

"OAH!" Harkinian yelled, then he died.

"FATHER!" Zelda screamed.

**That night...**

Gwonam flew towards the castle. Tears blinded him. Hyrule was lost. Evacuations had already started. He landed on the balcony of Zelda's room. "Zelda! The king is dead!" he cried.

"What!?" Zelda's world crumbled around her. Her father was dead, and her kingdom was destroyed. She stumbled towards the bathroom, tears obscuring her route. She reached for the medicine cabinet.

**The Next Day...**

Link, was the last person out. He rushed towards the castle, as no-one had reported seeing her. Link reached her bedroom. Pushing open the door, he thought she was sleeping. She was smiling. "Hey, Zelda! Wake up!" he shouted. His eyes moved to her body. It wasn't moving. He felt her pulse. Nothing. He then noticed the bottle in her hand. Ambien, a powerful sleeping pill. She had killed herself. Link ran, great sobs racking his body. He reached a bridge. "I can't go without Zelda... I'm gonna jump!" he leapt off the bridge, closing his eyes, and preparing to meet Zelda and the King.

Meanwhile, in Dinosaur World, Yoshi was picking fruit off a bush. "Yum-da-yum yums!" he cheered. Link opened his eyes. He was headed right for Yoshi! He landed. "Huh?" he stumbled around, and realised he had crushed Yoshi. "Oh, shit!" he wept. Luigi heard the noise, and peered out of a window. He gasped. "NO, YOSHI!" he screamed.

Luigi carried the dinosaur inside, and laid him down on a hospital bed. Different plugs and tubes seemed to be coming from all over his body, while his vital signs beeped. "Aw, do I have to die so soon?" Yoshi asked. Luigi couldn't stop crying. "Tell Yoshi deadtime story now!"

Luigi pushed back the tears. "OK..."

Robotnik, Scratch and Grounder were watching a SpongeBob video. "F. U. C. K!" it sang.

"Well, that was the videotape boys, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

Scratch put his hand up. "I laughed, I cried, I went POO-POO!" he cheered.

"Well, I do have one small PINGAS!" Robotnik nodded.

Yoshi laughed. _"Robotnik said peenus!" _

"_Yeah well I didn't think it was so funny!" _Luigi sighed.

The story skipped to when Robotnik and Sonic were children. Robotnik turned his back on Sonic and laughed. "Bet you can't do thi-is!" he sang. Squeaking noises were heard, then white cream hit him in the face. "OOH! ROBOTNIK VEWWY MAD NOW!" he cried.

"POO-POO!" Scratch screamed, and threw some... well, faeces, I guess at him. (Please don't kill me, or vomit. I'm only doing what was in the video!)

Yoshi stared, shocked at what his friend came up with. Luigi smiled.

"_Well I think it was funny!" _he chuckled. The story skipped forward, to the last scene, where Sonic was teaching Tails the advantages of dryers.

In a Laundromat, Sonic and Tails were discussing dryers.

"It gets pretty hot in there! And when those fans get going, they'll break your bones!" Sonic said. (Well, it's from a Sonic Sez!) To illustrate his point, there was a charred hand in the dryer Sonic pointed to. "It's smart to climb in a dryer, you're real comfortable!" he concluded. And with that, Luigi gasped for air. Yoshi's heart stopped. He gasped, and then smiled. "Good night, Mama Luigi..." he whispered.

Luigi sobbed. Great tears racked his body. He picked Yoshi up, and carried him outside. Dinosaur World was quiet. At the funeral, everyone showed up, even Bowser! As the casket was lowered into the ground, Mario turned to console his brother. But Luigi was no-where to be found.

Link stumbled around the alleyways, trying to find a way out. "HEY, LINK!" a voice screamed. He turned, only to see a pistol pointed at his forehead. "Go ahead, shoot! I want to die!" Link sobbed. Luigi's hands lowered. "No..." he whispered.

**20 Years Later...**

At the Hyrule graveyard, Link reached the largest tomb. On it, it read:

ZELDA

PRINCESS

FRIEND

LEGEND

1989-2009

He knelt down, and placed the Master Sword, and a bouquet of flowers beside it. "Hey Zelda. I just want to say... it sure is boring without you." He whispered.

**The End.**


End file.
